Cookies with Yukino
by znerdyartist
Summary: Frosch asks Rouge to visit Yukino. They buy cookies and stuff. Rated T for safety.


Rouge had just finished a S-class mission that paid a hell lotta jewels. He sat in his room, wondering what to do with his jewels. Maybe Frosch wanted something. Rouge walked into Frosch's room, and fell when he tripped on a blue frog plushie.

"Sorry, Rouge. Frosch will clean up his room as soon as possible."

"No it's okay," Rouge said as he rubbed his temple. "Do you want anything, Frosch? Like a new frog pillow or plushie?"

Frosch thought for a moment, and exclaimed,"Frosch wants to see Yukino! We can bring her cookies! Pleeeeeaaaaaassssse?"

Rouge choked. See Yukino? But to tell the truth, he wanted to see Yukino too. And Frosch's innocent smile always worked, so he gave in.

"Fine, we'll see Yukino. And head to the bakery."

"Yay!" Frosch grabbed a snowy white frog plushie, shoved it in a box, wrapped it up with frog-printed paper (which he did poorly), and tied it with a crimson red ribbon. "Frosch is ready!"

Rouge walked to the local Fiore bakery, breathing. He was surprised when he saw Sting there with Lector. They appeared to be buying coconut cream cookies and a cherry pie.

"Sting? Why the heck are you here?"

"Minerva is on her period and she's been craving sweets so much that I swear she'll have a cavity in an hour or so. What are you doing here?"

Frosch spoke up before Rouge could. "We're going to see Yukino!"

"Oooh, someone has a love interest," Sting teased. Lector laughed.

"What?! No, Frosch wants to see her!" Rouge stuttered, his face a flaming red. Sting was not fooled, sneering at the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Lector did his imitation of Happy, "You liiiiiike her.."

"Sting and Lector, shut up before I tell everybody that you two watch My Little Exceed." Sting and Lector immediately shut their mouths and went out the door.

"Hmm, Frosch wonders what kind of cookie Yukino likes." Frosch scanned the large glass display. There were chocolate chip cookies, sugar, oatmeal, and many more. On the left side, pies and cakes stood proudly with delicate icing designs.

"Frosch, what do you think about dark chocolate with macadamia nuts?"

"Yes! Frosch likes macadamia nuts!"

Rouge purchased the cookies and headed out the door. He remembered Yukino telling him her address. 7739 Magnolia Petal Boulevard. But it was very far away...how could he get there?

Rouge arrived at Minerva's place. He was scared when he rang the doorbell. He had seen her on her period before, and it was not a fun event. In fact, Frosch didn't calm down after 3 days.

"COME IN!" a hostile voice answered. Rouge didn't need to open the door. Minerva had already destroyed it. Rouge could hear Frosch whimpering at his shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WAAAANT?!" Minerva screeched. The room was a total mess. Pictures were hanging at odd angles. There was a broken ceramic vase at the floor.

"Frosch doesn't want to be here." Rouge felt the same way.

"I SAID, WHAT DO YOU WANT?! AND WHERE'S STING WITH MY COOKIES AND PIE?!"

"He's coming," Rouge answered, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "I was asking if you could transport me to Yukino's place."

As if by magic, Minerva calmed down. "Yukino's place?" she slyly repeated.

"Yeah."

"When's the wedding?" Minerva asked, with a glint in her eyes.

"I don't have a crush on Yukino! Frosch wanted to see her! Damn you!"

"I will, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Gimme details about your kiss."

"I said, I DON'T LIKE YUKINO THAT WAY!"

"Whatever." Minerva activated her magic. Rouge felt weird, as if he was running and flying at the same time. The setting changed to a house with a neatly trimmed lawn and a large tree.

The address plate read 7739. Yukino's house, Rouge thought. Frosch hopped off his shoulder and rang the door bell.

A young woman answered the door. She had short white hair and a casual summer outfit.

"Hi Yukino! It's Frosch and Rouge! We brought you cookies and a present!"

Yukino picked up Frosch and he hugged her neck. She motioned for Rouge to come in. He set Frosch's present and the box of cookies on a table. Yukino had already prepared some tea, so the three sat down and chatted.

After they ate, Frosch gave Yukino the poorly wrapped present. "Aww, I love it!" Yukino said as she hugged the white frog plushie. Rouge stayed at Yukino's house until the sky was streaked with pink and orange. By then, Frosch had fallen asleep.

"Hey Yukino, before I leave, can I tell you something?" Rouge said quietly, keeping his nerves under control.

"Yes."

"I-I- like you," Rouge admitted.

Unknown to the two, Frosch had woken up. He took Rouge's smartphone and started to record it. He did not like to break promises. His partner had promised Minerva that they would give her details of the kiss, right?

"Me too," Yukino whispered.

Rouge put his hand on Yukino's head and they both kissed. Frosch hit the stop recording button and pretended to be asleep.

"Do you think Frosch saw us kiss?" Rouge whispered.

"No, he's asleep. You should go home and let him rest," Yukino answered.

"Bye, Yukino. See you again soon," Rouge said, as he stepped out the door.

The next day, Frosch took Rouge's phone and flew over to Minerva. He showed her the asked Frosch if he could send her the video, and Frosch, being naive, sent her an email with the video link. Minerva grinned evilly as she forwarded the video to Orga, Sting, and Rufus.

Rouge was flipping his home upside down, looking for his phone. He wanted to text Yukino. A knock sounded at the door and Rouge hurried to answer it. Outside was the whole Sabertooth guild and some of the Fairy Tail members.

"Wha-why are you guys here?" Rouge demanded. All of the wizards outside his door had strange smiles on their faces.

"What, you don't welcome your fellow bridegrooms and bridesmaids?" Sting leered.

"You didn't tell us that you two would get married! I would serenade a poem to you lovebirds!" Rufus said.

"You need good musicians. Why not us?" Orga and Gajeel said at the same time.

"If you're wondering what this is all about, here." Minerva stepped up to Rouge and showed him the video Frosch emailed to her. Rouge's face flashed all shades of red.

"Where did you get that?!"

Frosch hopped onto Rouge's shoulder. "You promised Minerva that you and Yukino would kiss and give details right? Frosch remembers."

"Frosch, why the fu-ME AND YUKINO ARE NOT HAVING A BABY!"

Natsu patted Rouge's shoulder. "Hey man, feel lucky that you gotta girl like that. Where's the wedding gonna be held?" Rouge slapped Natsu off.

"Go away guys! I need privacy!"

"Why? Is Yukino on the bed right now?" Sting taunted.

Rouge had to call Zeref to send all of them away.


End file.
